Name Fiasco
by Rashel k
Summary: Pucca and the gang are now adults, but Pucca doesn't truly feel like a adult till a certain gift of wisdom shows up. Can she handle it alone? Will Ching have more stories about her class to tell? Where is Abyo in this one? Oh well. My return to the Pucca fandom!


**Bonjour! Miss me in the Pucca fandom? Yeah, didn't think so :')**

**I know I should be working on my Soul Eater story but... I lost motivation and direction, that and I have been drawn back into this fandom quite recently so I had an urge to write about my beloved Pucca characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pucca peered at herself in the mirror and wrinkled her nose at her reflection. She gave her tummy a slight rub before flopping back on to her large bed. Everything had happened so quickly and now she was here facing an even more terrifying future. She groaned and turned onto her side pouting. Although she was happy, if not petrified, about her future she still couldn't help but feel a little selfish and guilty about her newly altered perceptions of her body. She was huge already! And her feet hurt from carrying the heavy load everywhere. Why couldn't it be like a weight that she could pop off for a while just so that cleaning the house wouldn't seem like such a daunting exhausting feat?

Pucca jumped at the sound of her doorbell. She scrambled to her feet and hurried as best she could down the stairs of her small house to answer the door. Feeling ridiculously winded, Pucca pulled open the door to see a giant woven basket filled with multiple goodies held out by straining arms and buckling legs barely noticeable behind the mountain they held up. "Aren't you going to invite me in already?" A voice teased, perhaps also a little strained.

"Oh, of course." Pucca quickly stepped aside and watched her guest waddle in with their burden. With a relieved sigh her guest heaved the basket onto the coffee table in the living room and turned to gaze at her for a moment. "I know," Pucca began before her guest could, "I'm as big as a rhino." Her guest laughed joyously and ran to embrace her.

"Oh, Pucca you're not a rhino. In fact, you're glowing!"

"That's sweat, Ching," Pucca shook her head as she complimented that statement. 'Glowing' was simply a way of telling a girl that she was shining like a glitter ball with sweat.

Ching ignored Pucca's sarcasm and ushered her towards the sofa. "Seriously, you look fantastic. And it's so close to the date. Are you nervous?"

Pucca twirled her simple silver band on her finger as she answered, "Actually, I'm alright at the moment. Of course, that'll change in the next few short weeks." Ching nodded and Pucca's attention was drawn by the mound of items that were bundled inside the basket Ching had brought. "What is all this stuff anyway?"

"Your shower gifts, or rather its shower gifts," she grinned. "I know we all went a little mad on stuff but come on-" she slipped one of the small garments out of the basket and held it up for Pucca's observation, "tell me this isn't the cutest things you've ever seen."

Pucca smiled softly at the small white garment. "It is adorable. But Ching this is way too much- what the heck is this?" Pucca queried holding up a bottle that had a thick tube which attached to a slim piece is rubber.

Ching cracked up at her friend's clueless expression. She had a long way ahead of her; Ching couldn't help but giggle to herself. "That's a breast pump..." She left that sink in for a second.

Pucca dropped it like it was on fire. "Oh-ugh. Thanks... I guess." Pucca pursed her lips in thought.

Ching's smile slipped. "How long has he been gone?" She rarely got to see Pucca now they had grew up. She was either busy with her job at the Training School, spending time with her own spouse or studying for her higher medical degree.

Pucca looked back at her with a small smile, "Two months."

Ching winced. That was a long time to spend apart, especially at such a time.

Pucca forced a smile, absently holding her middle, "I'm fine, really. I know he's okay." Ching gave her a look but thought better of contradicting her. After all, what good would it do? It's not like her dallying on it would cause him to magically appear. "So, how are things at work? Any prodigies in the making?"

Ching laughed, "Maybe one or two. Oh, you should have seen the new year of trainees. You'll never believe this but I swear there were two kids just like you and

Garu in the class!" Pucca was surprised into laughing.

"W-what?"

Ching made wide gestures, "No, really! This young girl wouldn't stop pestering this poor boy in her class. He actually learned to hide in the top corner of the classroom roof to get away from her." Pucca pursed her lips to stop from smirking. "And she still spotted him!"

Pucca cracked. Fond memories flooded her head from her childhood. She honestly, now that she had grown up, could look back at her young self and feel sorry for Garu. She was the complete smitten fan girl and she couldn't imagine the restraint Garu had to exercise with her.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Miss chasing him?" Ching smiled coyly.

Pucca smiled, "Not really, no. But I do miss seeing him as often as I did." Ching's smiled wavered. She scrambled for another topic in her head. Her eyes wondered to the window and suddenly heard a deep growling. She looked back to see a blushing Pucca.

"S-sorry. I should have made something earlier but I got preoccupied."

Ching hopped to her feet dragging her friend gently from the chair, "Let's go get some food then. What do you fancy? Noodles? Pastries? I think a new restaurant has opened up just off from the village, want to go there?" Pucca was barely able to grab her coat before being pulled from through the door.

...

Ching made a noise of awe. "This place is fancy."

Pucca had to agree. The ceilings were covered in golden rimmed mirrors and chandeliers while the walls were decorated with giant paintings and white marble pillars gave the room an elegant touch. The girls were instructed politely to take a seat at the bar to wait for a table and were quickly served by the bartender. Pucca sipped at her water as she glanced around the room again. It was relatively busy but the chatter was surprisingly quite. It wasn't before long that they were called to their table and were offered some complimentary bread buns and butter for starters, quickly followed by making their orders.

"How are you coping with your uncles then?"

Pucca laughed, "They are acting like I'm as fragile as glass. It can be so frustrating at times."

"It must be fun being pampered all the time though," Ching teased. She knew how much Pucca disliked being treated as someone who couldn't hold her own.

Pucca made a face at her which only caused Ching to laugh. "Just wait till you're in my position. We'll see how much you enjoy it from your dad."

Ching nudged her arm, "Please, I'd love being pampered a little. Especially if it's by Abyo." Pucca bit her lip to stop herself from giggling at Ching suggestive tone.

"Has he given up with the romanticizing now?"

Ching nodded little saddened, "Pretty much. You know he isn't the romantic type."

Pucca gave Ching a sympathetic smile. Even if her partner was commonly absent, a single rose or something equally as sweet would turn up mysteriously through the mail from him while Abyo only really showed his romantic side for very special occasions, or if he's done something exceptionally wrong.

"He shows it in other ways though. I mean, he isn't still showing off to random girls. That's kind of sweet." Ching gave her a look to tell her to give it up. "Okay, but you didn't fall for him because he was romantic."

"That's true." Ching smiled fondly at the memory of her younger self freaking out because she had fallen for the single most obnoxious boy in her class. She lost all confidence in herself for an entire week. Even Abyo had noticed the sudden difference in her. He set out to badger her into a fight or argument like she had readily done so before; He followed her around the training yard, walked her home, and wouldn't even allow her to eat without being there. Pucca shifted in her seat, wincing slightly at the strange stabbing sensation in her abdomen. She had been having them for the past few hours but she passed it off as movement. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, at least I think so... I've just been getting small pains now and then."

Ching looked alarmed, "Pucca! You should go to the hospital. How long have you been having these pains?"

Pucca shrugged. "They only really started today. I'm fine." As if on cue, another sharp pain caused her to wince and place a protective hand over her lower stomach.

Ching jumped up and went to her side.

"Pucca, you have to go to the hospital." Pucca would have argued but she suddenly felt wet between her thighs. She reddened in embarrassment.

"O-okay," she let herself be pulled up by Ching. A waitress came to ask them if there was anything wrong. Ching quickly paid for the food and drink, though Pucca complained that they hadn't gotten to eat, and lead her friend out of the restaurant.

...

Pucca tried to focus on her breathing but the increasingly more painful stabs were getting closer and more intense. She felt sick at the jerky motions of her uncles' vehicle as they rushed to drive her to the hospital and had to duck her head between her knees, allowing Ching to gently rub her back. "We're almost there," Ching continued to utter, in shock at the sudden turn of events. Pucca groaned a response, clutching her middle.

When she was suddenly jerked to a stop Pucca could have sang with relief. She was ushered directly to the delivering room upon seeing her pained expression. Ching clung to her friend's hand as they hurried down the corridor but was stopped by the door.

"Only family members in the surgery," a nurse bluntly stated after Ching's confused outburst. Pucca's uncles stepped forward as if to volunteer but the nurse shook her head. "Only one." The three men cast each other glances before fussing over who would accompany Pucca. Said girl groaned, her uncomfortable position not being the only thing that pained her. Her head was beginning to pound at the raising noise.

"Enough!" She cried. She desperately captured her friend's hand once more and squeezed, "Ching. I want Ching. Please." Ching looked down in surprise at her best friend, overcome by the intimate invitation.

She squeezed back, "Of course I'll come, if you want me." Pucca relaxed into the wheelchair, as much as she could, while Ching sent an apologetic look in Pucca's place at her uncles'. When the girls' disappeared through the double doors to the delivery wing, Linguini hooked his arms around his brothers' shoulders, "Come on then. We'll wait in the reception." Uncle Dumpling pouted a little and Ho frowned at his older brother.

"It's probably a good thing we weren't allowed in," Ho joked, which made both of his brothers chuckle, suddenly in agreement.

...

"Push! Push!"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! _Pucca cried, panting heavily. _Why must it hurt so much? And why won't this _damn _woman leave her alone?! How would she like it if Pucca started screaming in __**her **__bloody ear?_ Ching squeezed Pucca's hand, being her only rock stopping her from slapping the nurse by her other ear. "You're doing great,

Pucca. Come on, almost there!" _Are you sure? Because it feels like I've been pushing for months!_ "Come on, one last good push. Ready?" _No._ "Push!" _Dammit! _

A sweet cry filled the room.

...

Pucca cooed to the soft bundle in her arms. She couldn't believe she was holding such a beautiful being, or that such a gorgeous tiny thing could cause her so much pain. Although, the memory of the birth was fading every minute she continued to stare down at the round peaceful face of the youth cradled at her chest. The large green eyes fluttered open at her comforting murmurs, giving her a sweet fleeting smile before being pulled back into oblivion. _Seems like she wasn't the only one that was tired_, Pucca smiled. She was still in awe at the resemblance.

"You look so much like your Daddy," she whispered.

A soft knock brought Pucca's attention away for the first time she had saw her child's crying face. Ching stood cautiously at the door, wanting nothing more than to embrace her friend and hold the newest family member. Pucca tilted her head as an invitation.

Ching sat on the guest chair besides the bed and looked eagerly at the quietly sleeping baby in Pucca's arms. Ching recalled back to her earlier statement and felt compelled to correct herself, "Now this is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Pucca grinned at her, glowing in pride and afterbirth. Ching pursed her lips, "May I?"

"Of course," Pucca shifted slowly as to not wake the jostle the child. Ching stood and lent to help her and when she sat back with the baby she felt her own heart swell with love. _This child was already loved so much_, Ching gently swayed with the baby in a soothing motion. "So, do we have a name?"

Pucca shook her head, feeling sleepy watching Ching sway. "Not a clue," she yawned, "but I'm sure everyone else has ideas."

Ching laughed softly, "Actually, Linguine and Uncle Dumpling have been arguing for the past hour and a half about names. Poor Ho has been dedicated the shushing role of the three." Pucca laid her head on the pillow, feeling strangely drained.

"What about you?"

"I have one." Pucca motioned her to continue. "Seon."

Pucca closed her eyes, "Seon... Gift. That's certainly appropriate."

"Or Haru?" Ching had always loved that name since she watched a childhood animated movie. Pucca was about to respond when an outraged voice boomed through the walls.

"No way is he being called Shin!"

Pucca jumped, eyes flashing open. "What on earth-?" Ching began.

Uncle Dumpling stumbled through the door glaring behind him at Ho who walked in with an air of superiority. "What's wrong with Shin?"

Ho gave him a dubious look, "Why don't I kick you in your bloody Shin?" He grinned at his brother. "Besides, Minho is a much better name."

Dumpling scoffed.

"What about Hyun Rhy?" Linguine piped from behind them.

"That's not as bad as Shin," Ho nodded. "I still like Minho better."

"You won't like anything other than what you think of," Linguine accused.

"Guys," Pucca scolded. She looked purposely at them then at the sleeping baby. Her uncles' squabbles' subsided and they gathered around Ching.

"Okay, he doesn't look much like a Shin," Dumpling admitted quietly.

"Or a Minho," Ho smiled down at the little thing. Linguine agreed, though he believed the baby looked most like a Hyun Rhy than their suggestions, though he knew better than to voice it. He looked over at his tired niece.

"How are you feeling Pucca?" His brothers both looked up interested in her answer. They of course hadn't experienced dealing with a post pregnant female, so they didn't know how a girl should be feeling after such an experience.

"Tired," she admitted.

Ching peered up at her best friend, seeing her eyes having trouble focusing due to fatigue. "Maybe you should get some rest," she spoke with authority, so when Pucca's uncles looked as if they were going to object they back down immediately. She placed the baby in the glass crib besides Pucca and gave her a quick hug. Pucca's uncles' each gave her a hug before leaving her to sleep.

She turned her head to watch her son's even breathing, and at some point she dropped off as well.

...

Pucca woke to the beautiful sound of sweet gurgling. She shuffled into a sitting position and pulled the crib closer so she could lift her son from it. He mewed as he tried to blink up at her but gave up and settled for snuggling closer to her chest. Pucca had always wondered how babies knew their mothers upon birth but it remained a mystery, though people liked to apply different theories to it. Pucca personally liked the mystery as it made it that much cuter when a baby and mother formed an unspoken bond. She absently stroked his cheek. What should she name him? "What would you like to be called, little one?" She queered aloud, not expecting an answer of course. So when a voice answered her she could help the small yelp that exited her mouth. She gaped at the doorway, her heart stammering at the shadowed figure. "W-what?"

"I said Hyun-Ki, foundation of wisdom." Pucca watched as the man stepped closer and gave her a smile that still, years later, caused her heart to flutter at a humming birds pace. "Hello, love. Sorry I'm late."

"Garu..."

He leaned over to place a delicate kiss on her forehead, then onto the forehead of the child at her breast. "He's beautiful."

"He takes after his father," Pucca offered him to Garu. Garu smirked at her as he took his son into his arms. He had came straight to the hospital after arriving home from his mission so he had no time to clean the filth and sweat from his body, but his son didn't seem to mind as he cuddled into Garu all the same.

"But he certainly has his mother's effortless charm." Pucca delighted in the image of Garu cradling their child to his chest in the dim light. Her heart felt so full it felt like a painful ball in her chest and she laid a hand over it. Garu looked up to see Pucca smiling so softly that he was hit by her beauty all over again. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect." Pucca smiled, eyes filling ridiculously with tears of happiness. "Absolutely perfect."

Garu, feeling a deep urge in his being, shifted his son into one arm and place his other hand on Pucca's cheek cradling her face. He leaned in and kissed her with as much love as he could without attempting to impregnate her again, though he couldn't have said that he hadn't thought about it. He'd been out on a mission for two months! Even a ninja had his limits.

When he pulled away he watched as Pucca blinked her thick lashes slowly, as if in a daze. "I've missed you," he breathed.

Pucca suddenly grasped his filthy shirt and pulled him back down for another kiss. It was his turn to blink out of a daze. He pulled his son, Hyun, closer to his chest as he rested his forehead against Pucca's. "I've missed you too," she whispered back.

* * *

**Sappy I know, but we all love a bit sappiness now and then right? ;)**

**Well, tell me what you think. It's pretty different from my usual style so I would appreciate your feedback. Can I pull off fluffy? Did you get at the beginning that Pucca was pregnant and with Garu's son non-the-less?**


End file.
